This invention relates to an information processing device, method, distribution medium, and recording medium. More specifically, the invention relates to an information processing device, method, distribution medium and recording medium in which data for an information processing device to perform prescribed processing on is distributed. The screen display is made to appear different if the connection between devices is correct than when it is not correct. When a connection is not correct, data is also distributed to display a message informing the user of this fact.
When faced with the problem of connecting various electronic devices together, users have done so while reading the manuals that come with the devices and describe how to connect them. These manuals are books, and the user generally makes the connections while reading the instructions in the manuals. There are also methods by which the instructions to make the connections is recorded on videotape, and the user learns how to make connections by playing the videotape.
If data is to be exchanged between electronic devices, it has been done using specialized circuits including a local area network (LAN), modem, or infrared date association (IrDA) or other serial or parallel circuits, using a floppy disk or other packages media, or using a specialized protocol.
However, if the user connects the electronic devices after reading the explanations in the manuals, three-dimensional connection relationships may be hard to understand from the two-dimensional diagrams printed in the manuals, and incorrect connections may be made. If a video tape recorder is used to play taped instructions and is in a different room than the device to be connected, the user will be unable to make connections while viewing the displayed screen so the user will have to watch the video tape recorder for a while, learn the connection relationship, and then make the actual device connections. In order to fully understand the connection relationship, the user may have to watch the video tape recorder repeatedly, which is not conducive to real-time performance.
If the electronic device is, for example, a game machine, it is difficult to exchange data with another device, because a different protocol is used for each type of game machine.
The present invention displays different screens when the connection is correct and when it is incorrect. If the connection is incorrect, a message notifying the user of this fact and the correct way to make the connection is displayed, and because data for a television receiver can be processed, data can be exchanged with a device that handles data for a television receiver.
The information processing device of the present invention has an input means that inputs video data in which first data for the information processing device to perform the prescribed processing on and second data for displaying images on an image display device are arranged in effective screen regions; an output means that outputs video data input by said input means for displaying it on said image display device; and a processing means that extracts and processes said first data from the video data input by said input means.
The information processing method of the present invention includes an input step that inputs video data in which first data for the information processing device to perform the prescribed processing on and second data for displaying images on an image display device are arranged in effective screen regions; an output step that outputs video data input in said input step for displaying it on said image display device; and a processing step that extracts and processes said first data from the video data input in said input step.
The distribution medium of the present invention includes an output step that outputs video data in which first data for the information processing device to perform the prescribed processing on and second data for displaying images on an image display device are arranged in effective screen regions; an output step that outputs video data input in said input step for displaying it on said image display device; and a processing step that extracts and processes said first data from the video data input in said input step.
Video data is recorded on the recording medium in which first data that an information processing device processes and second data for said image display device are arranged in effective screen regions.
The information processing device and method, distribution medium, and recording medium of the invention have video data input in which first data for the information processing device to perform the prescribed processing on and second data for displaying images on an image display device are arranged in effective screen regions, the input video data is output for displaying on a video image device, and the first data is extracted and processed from the input video data.
In the recording medium video data is recorded in which first data that an information processing device processes and second data for said image display device are arranged in effective screen regions.